vortuafandomcom-20200214-history
Vortua's Character Roster
Welcome! Here you'll find all of the approved characters roaming about Vortua! If you plan on making your own character, you'll be added to this list shortly so others may identify you with ease! However, to allow others wiggle room to actually learn about your character, the information is limited. Due to this site and all its content having a copyright, we may only use pictures of your characters you've created or had commissioned! Enjoy! Seruti (Celty) Corbeau Gender: Female Age: 22 Other Names/Titles: Celty, Reverend Celty, Appearance: Seruti comes from a background of a rough childhood and dark adolescence, so it would be said this sinister past has shaped her appearance some. Seruti is notably a crow Sirin, sporting black feathers and a head of black hair typically and scales of a plated silver or grey color. Seruti’s skin is also unnaturally pale, making her black hair and black feathers stand out a bit more with a slender figure to top it off. Though a dreadful past haunts her, she must have the upkeep of someone professional-looking, wearing black garments decorated similarly with what the owlkin embroid their clothing with on the hems and stitching. She also wears silver-plated armor on her legs.Seruti appears publicly in a form where she sports head feathers and shoulder/back wings that sport the same color as her arm wings. Seruti will often wear a mask in public as well, a black crow mask marked with red paint in symbols drawn by the owlkin. Height: 5’4” (1.65 m) Weight: 136 lbs (61.7 kg) Species: Sirin (Crow) Skin/Fur Color: Caucasian (pale) Hair/Feather Color: Mars Black Hair Length: Asymmetrical; short on one side just past the chin, the other side resting on the shoulder. In the back it is cut shorter. Eye Color: Dark Amber Occupation: Reverend Character Creator: Ender Fox Captain Griffith Flint Gender: Male Age: 27 Other Names/Titles: Captain Flint / The Red Calamity / ‘Scope-eye Height: 6'3 Weight: 195 pounds Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Tanned but white skinned. Hair Color: Dirty blonde, so dirty that it is hard to truly say blonde. Hair Length: Very long, going down to half his back. but tied in a mix of Braids and Dreadlocks. Eye Color: A deep hazel, almost edging on golden. Occupation: '''"Professional" pirate '''Theme Song: Flogging Molly - Devil’s Dance Floor. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YPaz0p2dpEk Character Creator: Jeremie Peters Astraea Blackheart Gender: Female Age: 23 Other Names/Titles: Captain Blackheart to lower knights. Appearance: Astraea is taller than most Yui women and lacks the extremely petite build. She stands at a tall 6’1 so she tends to be able to look over most women of her race. Astraea’s hair flows down and stops just shy of her neck and can normally be seen in a wavy fashion or up in a small ponytail due to the need to be constantly wearing a helmet on her head. Her shoulders and hips stand out, giving her a broad hourglass shape, only a little less curvy. She is content with her B cup sized breasts, but the silver armor shows little of her natural figure. Height: 6’1 Weight: 165 pounds Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: Sun kissed hue, tan Hair Color: Sable Hair Length: Her hair rests just shy above her neck Eye Color: A soft butterscotch hue Occupation: Currently unemployed, former knight. Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OuTgHZgA6Q8 -- Determination Character Creator: ''Licaru Efrit'' Akuta Otanu Gender: Male Age: 26 Other Names/Titles: Daka Appearance: Akuta has light mocha skin dark emerald green eyes, shoulder length blonde hair with a braid down the left side of his hair. Height: 5"6 Weight: 130lbs Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: Sort of a light mocha color Hair Color: Blonde Hair Length: Shoulder length Eye Color: Emerald green Theme Song: Angel with a shotgun by the cad Character Creator: '''N/A '''Catherine Lais Gender: Female Age: 24 Other Names/Titles: N/A Appearance: '''N/A '''Height: 5'3" Weight: 122 lb Species: Eolo Skin/Fur Color: Caucasian Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Near waist Eye Color: Grey Tail Length: Mid-calf Tail Color: Black Occupation: '''Warrior-in-training '''Theme Song: "Fight Song" (Rachel Platten) Character Creator: ''Talia Nika'' Anon E. Moss Gender: Male Age: 21 Other Names/Titles: Ruin maniac, Shovel Mage, The Accidental Torch Appearance: '''N/A '''Height: 6 foot 3 Weight: 180 Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: Pale Hair Color: An odd, deep shade of royal blue. Hair Length: Shoulder length Eye Color: Green Tail Length: N/A Tail Color: N/A Occupation: '''Inventor and Professional Necromancer '''Theme Song: (here) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCl1gwX_CVA Character Creator: Havox Blackheart Jack Ruger Gender: Male Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: The Gambling Drifter Appearance: One could tell he's a fighter. Jack's rugged but handsome at the same time. Mostly wears leather jackets that are reinforced with light armor. Height: 5'10 Weight: 150 Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Olive Hair Color: Brown Hair Length: Short, only at neck length. Eye Color: Hazel Tail Length: n/a Tail Color: n/a Occupation: '''Mercenary '''Theme Song: https://youtu.be/3wInHktd7hU Character Creator: ''N/A'' = Lavren Trikat Gender: Male Age: 19 Other Names/Titles: Lav or Ren Appearance: Long black hair that falls to lower back when unbraided. Can seem intimidating due to his size. Looks to be strong and lean. Red scales. Large set of horns. Height: 6 ft Weight: 176lb Species: Eolo Skin/Fur Color: Tanned skin Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Reaches lower back Eye Color: Green Tail Length: 3 feet Tail Color: Red Occupation: '''Warrior '''Theme Song: I know I'm a Wolf Character Creator: ''Lavren Trikat'' Dastan Ikard Gender: Male Age: 20 Other Names/Titles: The Lying Fox, That Little Brat, Fox of Altrine, Daston, and so on. Appearance: A young man, seemingly around age of 18, with some...let’s call it ‘’unusual’’ looks. First thing that will poke the eyes, after a big smile, almost becoming a grin, is ears of a Fox. a Red Fox. And if you look long enough, he has a tail of a Red Fox as well. Aside from those, and a recognisable scar and messy hair, he almost always wears the same clothes. it’s not that he doesn’t change them, it’s that he has more clothes of the same appearance. That put aside, he is extremely hyperactive, almost to the point of being annoying to everyone. That’s it for the general appearance. Height: 184cm Weight: 80-84 kg, depending on the amount of food accessible. Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Normal skin, as in normal hume. Fox ears of similar colors to a red fox(Vulpes Vulpes). Hair Color: Dark Brown to Black, depending on the light Hair Length: Down to ⅓ of the neck Eye Color: Honey color at the center, light brown on the edges. Tail Length: Arm length Tail Color: Similar colors to the ones of a red fox’s tail. Occupation: '''Thief and Leader of the Black Knaves '''Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_tUf_-Xz44 Character Creator: ''Altrine Fox'' = Nova Free Storm Gender: Male Age: 23 Other Names/Titles: N/A Appearance: Shaggy mowhawk, brown, leathery wings, pointed bat ears, thin fur Height: 5”7’ Weight: 137 lbs Species: Frea, fruit bat Skin/Fur Color: Light tan Hair Color: Black Hair Length: 3 ins Eye Color: Piercing blue Tail Length: N/A Tail Color: N/A Occupation: '''Ambassador between Sirin and Frea '''Character Creator: ''Maximillion Shiver-Hunt'' Ibiaan Tassanil Gender: Male Age: 15 (Middle aged for a Ceth.) Other Names/Titles: Ambassador/delegate Appearance: Ibiaan stands a bit shorter than the average hume, as most ceth do. he does not have hair but instead brandishes a cream turban. underneath his covering are two large bug like eyes (see picture). Behind his skull two antennae protrude from his turban. His eyes are a dull green, matching his skin. His jaw is most peculiar, if relaxed, he is able to keep it folded much like a normal hume/yui. But it is also capable of unfolding into a more “mandible” like position. Ibiaan struggles with speech at times because of this (see picture). His build Is very lean, instead of skin, his body is covered by a hard smooth light green exoskeleton. The only other abnormality is the smaller pair of mantid appendages at his abdomen. He uses these to carry his knives instead of sheaths. When in Ceth territory, there is no need to hide his insect heritage, most Ceth do not wear clothing, but because of his position as ambassador, he brandishes a kimono like garment to hide his odd features and put his hosts at ease. Height: 5’4 Weight:'''140 lbs '''Species: Ceth mantadoa Skin/Fur Color: light green skin Hair Color: None Hair Length: None Eye Color: Dull green iris (no sclera, iris extends througout the whole eye) Tail Length:'none '''Tail Color:'none '''Occupation: '''Ceth Ambassador '''Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5VxvO6U9ss Character Creator: ''Chewbocaj Meow'' Motumbra Gender: Female possesses an ovipositor. Age: 23-30ish Other Names/Titles: Only what other people decide to call her. Appearance: Arachnid body resembles a tarantula given the presence of soft fuzz, which is black in color, aside from ashen/amber rings around the leg joints and spots along the back of her abdomen. Variates from tarantula with front mandibles and leg length resembling more of a cave spider, and spined chitin spikes out of the abdomen. Her longest limbs measure to nearly 28 feet in length, those would be her foremost limbs.. which have the furthest digits covered in a hard, thorned carapace for combat and grip. her other limbs are mainly for stability and and mobility. Her more humanoid half has dark grey skin, almost black in color. She has eight eyes total, her main eyes are almond-shaped, the second largest pair are similar, just a little smaller in size, directly above the main pair. The remaining four are small and circular in shape, these these rest on the outer half underneath her main eyes, and between her secondary eyes, on her brow. Each eye is a dull amber-crimson in color. Motumbra’s hair is the color of ash; a pale, warm grey. It’s long enough to reach the middle of her back, and is usually unkempt and a bit messy. Her face is framed by fuzzed mandibles the same color of her hair, they resemble a tarantula’s and when they’re not resting on her cheeks, they cover her mouth. Other than all that, her humanoid half is rather shapely, with a round feminine face, and generous curves to match her unusually large size. The only discoloration on her skin would be vein-like patterns of a pale grey along her belly and throat. Height: 16 feet / 4.8 meters full height, normally glides around at 9-10 feet, her huge arachnid body makes up the majority of her height. Weight: 390-420 lbs. spider. Species: Arachnid Ceth Skin/Fur Color: in the description above Black skin, black tarantula fuzz with amber and ash highlights. Hair Color: Ashen Hair Length: Approximately 2-3 feet. Eye Color: Amber-Crimson Tail Length: N/A Tail Color: N/A Occupation: '''Unemployed '''Theme Song: Technical Hitch - The Princess Character Creator: ''Kya Undamors'' Davos Snow Gender: Male Age: 27 Other Names/Titles: Alpha, Tiny Appearance: Is entirely covered with grey fur. Most said fur has tips of a rusty red color. He is a larger canine looking beast with what looks to be a bite mark out of his right ear. On his left he wears three gold rings. He has a scar that makes its was from his right eyes down to the middle of his muzzle. Height: 6'7 Weight: 258 Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Grey with rusty tips Hair Color: No hair Hair Length: Fur is hair Eye Color: Golden Occupation: '''Alpha and warrior '''Character Creator: ''Sagi Rambari'' Amo Gender: Female Age: 18 Other Names/Titles: Arrow, Smoke Dud, Lava Lips, Burn for Brains Appearance: Amo is a muscular, yet thinner framed figure or at least thinner for an Eolo. He entire body was toned to peak conditions which complimented her frame well. Around her body is a plethora of medium, oval shaped scales ranging in golden color starting at her appendages and they get closer to her center, they fade to a silver. What else could be said other than she was beautiful, almost like a jewel that some though weird, yet pretty at the same time. It was her metallic scales that causes this view point as well as her fiery-orange eyes that burned with the intensity of the flame within a forge. She was quite tall for a female Eolo, but not as tall as most of the normal males that were full grown. Her claws and the very tip of her tail were bronze in color. With all of this metallic pallet if color one might mistake Amo for a metal statue unless they saw her breathing which was hard to hide with the rise and fall of a medium to sized chest feathered with larger scales to where it almost looked like she was wearing a top of her own scales. One would consider her a D cup or at most a DD. Her skin was a rich golden tan that was complimented with her rich dark bronze hair. Horns of gold and silver sprouted toward the sky in what looked to be a delicate swirl with branches of each color mixing into the other. Height: 96 inches / 8 feet Weight: 313 pounds Species: Eolo Skin/Fur Color: metallic shades of bronze, gold, platinum, and silver Hair Color: Dark Bronze that fades to silver tips Hair Length: lower back to butt Eye Color: fiery red-orange Tail Length: 9 feet Tail Color: base silver, middle gold, tip bronze. Occupation: '''Blacksmith '''Theme Song: No one for now Character Creator: ''Kris Drachen'' Wilhelm Ograksin Gender: Male Age: 35 Other Names/Titles: Head researcher, lord Appearance: Wild blonde hair and beard, often caked in soot and ash, with misty deep eyes, always murmuring calculations and figures, multi lense monocle Height: 188cm Weight: 99kg Species: Humes Skin/Fur Color: White Hair Color: Platinum blonde Hair Length: Just short of shoulder length Eye Color: Dark blue Occupation: '''Mercenary '''Theme Song: Pravda Soviet March from Command and Conquer 3 Character Creator: ''Kliment Shepard'' Tatsuhito Torai Gender: Male Age: 18 Other Names/Titles: Double T Appearance: Tatsuhiro is a ferret and he has a light orange body with light grey blue fur, his tail is striped with both colors. His patterns on his body resemble tattoos and his hair has grey blue highlights. Height: 5'4" Weight: 129lbs Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: light orange with grey blue patterns. Hair Color: light orange with grey blue highlights Hair Length: It comes down a bit over his eyes to the front and the back would be about neck length. Eye Color: Green Tail Length: 3ft Tail Color: Striped with orange and blue Occupation: '''Unemployed '''Theme Song: Nemesis theory- Rose at twilight Character Creator: ''Shard Lucario'' Uskornari (Vs'Shtak for Iron heart) Gender: Male Age: 29 Other Names/Titles: Vythgeou (Vs’Shtak for steel will) Kamati Kilnsi ( Vs’shtak for Eolo Champion apprentice. ) Appearance: Uskornari is very tall, standing as an imposing 6’11. The herculean Eolo possesses a large, musclebound body. From a very young age, Uskornari has been building his strength. The result is as follows: He’d possessed a broad chest and rounded shoulders, leading into arms smothered in rippling coils of dense musculature. The external oblique’s look as if they were practically carved into the sides of the body. His lower abdominals are defined with firm eight-pack abs. Uskornari’s backside is constructed of powerful coils of muscles, slowly drawing the eyes into a compact derriere. Compact thighs and powerful calves are defined by great slabs of muscle, immense power stored in his legs. His brawn tenses with every small movement, rippling coils of muscle writhing underneath olive-toned flesh. Dozens of nicks and slashes have scarred Unskornari’s body, scattered all around, though very few decorate his face except for a small slice below the left eye, and a four-inch long and jagged scar stretched across his forehead. Some scars are larger and others are unique, like the few star-shaped impacts of his chest and ribs. This is all but the first layer, for Uskornari’s bestial lineage is more than noticeable. Several portions of the body are covered in large, shield-shaped, charcoal-colored scales. Scales decorate his neck and shoulders, wrapping around the top-sections of his pectoral. From there, the scales of his shoulders converge in the center of his back, running along the spine, miscellaneous scales spread across the wide canvas. Leading into the derriere, scales dust the hips, finer scales affixed to Uskornari’s loins and genitals. A prehensile reptilian tail, four feet in length. The underside is mostly olive flesh, but the rest is covered in fine scales. His thighs are covered almost entirely with the charcoal hide, his calves possessing very little. A patch of scales caress the underside of his chin and the chin itself, wrapping around the chiseled, basalt square jaw. Uskornari’s lips are generous and plump. His aquiline nose complimented his prominent cheekbones. His ears are the norm, similar in shape to those of a humes though with a slight point. Though Uskornari can come across as intimidating or even terrifying, it all depends on how he looks at you with the steel-grey pools. They hold the capacity for a soft and tender gaze, as well as a menacing glare. His thick, half-moon eyebrows were perfectly symmetrical and uniform, a bright and fiery orange just like the wavy threads of hair on his head. It looks as if it were wind-blown most of the time, though his helmet has no problem in undoing it. Height: 6’11 (82 inches) Weight: 332 Species: Eolo Skin/Fur Color: Olive skin and charcoal-colored scales Hair Color: Fiery orange Hair Length: 3 in. Eye Color: Steel grey Occupation: '''Eolo Warrior '''Theme: Heart's Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WUExnvF_i-A Character Creator: ''Zachary LeFevre'' Mirabella / Arabella La'Sprouix Age: Twenty-One Gender: Female Titles: Lordship inherits Appearance: Pear - Hourglass Height: About 6ft Weight: 155 - 145 Species: Hume Skin Color: Sunkissed white - Ivory Pale Hair color: Platinum Blonde Hair length: Mid-back - Thighs Eye color: Icicle Skyblue Occupation: Ferry Operator and Unemployed Characters Creator: ''Amber Landefeld'' Alexander Khan Gender: Male Age: 34 Other Names/Titles: Alexander the Smithy, The last Khan, and Alexander the Steel Willed. Appearance: Wears a simple blacksmith apron over a steel chest plate. His legs and arms have leather gauntlets and boots. Height: 5'6 Weight: 205 Species: Hume Skin color: Tan Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Short and usually styled in a Caesar cut Eye Color: Light Brown Occupation: '''Blacksmith '''Theme Song: Rise by John Dreamer Character Creator: ''Alexander Smirnov'' Numinex Gender: Male Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: Numi, Nex, Coldscale Appearance: Numinex is a large black Eolo. Numinex wears only a pair of dark pants and scabbard around his waist carrying a pure black katana and a simple bow slung over his shoulder and two dark horns growing about a foot and a half off his head Height: 5'11" Weight: 256lbs Species: Eolo Skin/Fur Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Short,sort of crew cut Eye Color: Magenta Tail Length: 3feet Tail Color: Black Theme Song: Numb by Linkin Park Character Creator: ''N/A'' Irikke Nassanile Gender: Female Age: Not sure. Youngish Other names/Titles: courier/messenger Appearance: Irikke stands slightly stooped when among other races, as her balancing tail makes her more comfortable leaning slightly forward. Her face is more humanoid than some of her brethren, the smooth black hair that fits close to her face hiding the large compound eyes uses during flight ... Her mandible jaw can "unhinge" and swing out, though normally it rests in the same way as a Hume's Height: 4'9" standing, but head to tail, 7' 2" Weight: 108 lbs Species: Ceth - Anisoptera Skin/Fur color: Iridescent blues and greens Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Close cropped, forms a smooth cap on her head Eye Color: Varies, usually a shimmering teal Tail Length: about 3 feet Tail Color: Same as body Occupation: '''Circus performer '''Theme Song: "The Bad Apple" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IltRgZW2Jcw Character Creator: ''Talia Nika'' Shauna Heilig Holicalous Gender: Female Age: 23 Other Names/Titles: Sister Holicalous Appearance: A small Dark tan Hedgehog Frea with a childish face despite her age, flat as a board in both bust and rear, her quills are like hair that goes down to her ankles Height: 5' 4" Weight: 104 lbs Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Dark Tan Fur Hair Color: Very light yellow quills, with black near the roots Hair Length: Down to her hand Eye Color: Magenta Occupation: '''Healer and recruiter for the Legion '''Theme Song: With Mila's Divine Protection (Celica map 1) Super Smash Bros Brawl/4 remix Character Creator: ''Shauna Ellis'' Gideon Ignatius Gender: Male Age: 20 Other Names/Titles: None Appearance: Explained below Height: 5ft 10 Weight: Approx 75 kg Species: Human/Humes Skin Color: Pale Hair Color: Dark grey, almost metallic Hair Length: Shoulder length Eye Color: Light brown Occupation: '''Mercenary '''Theme Song: N/A Character Creator: ''Zarak Khan'' Helena Omnicia Caelo Gender: Female Age: 32 Other Names/Titles: Chief Petty Lieutenant Paladin, Loratzen Palace Guard Appearance: A stern expression often adorns her face, but, beneath her cold facade, she has a bright smile. Height: 5’11” Weight: 158 lbs. Species: Yui Skin Color: White Hair Color: Dirty Blonde Hair Length: Shoulder length Eye Color: Deep Blue Occupation: '''Petty Paladin lieutenant of the Royal Yui Knights '''Theme Song: Harder Better Faster Stronger, Daft Punk Character Creator: ''Christine Athena Skylark'' Ellewynn Phyralei Gender: Female Age: 21 Other Names/Titles: The White Witch; The Wandering Hierophant Appearance: Ellewynn bears all of the natural traits of a female Yui: the pointed ears, the flawless, beautiful skin that’s as smooth as silk, and a lithe body frame that screams athlete...or something along those lines. The slightly short Yui is a bit more well-endowed than most of her kind, having possession of rather large breasts, wide hips fit for bearing children, and an overall womanly and feminine figure. However, she is not to be take lightly, for she does have some muscle tone, albeit a tiny amount. Though physical fighting isn’t her forte(As magic has taken that spot), Ellewynn can hold her own in a catfight...at least for a while. Ellewynn bears a beautiful pair of blazing, rose-red eyes that seem to make the world she gazes upon gaze back. As mentioned before, her eyes are the perfect balance of the fiery red of flames dancing and flickering proud and unhindered, as well as the alluring, sensual shade of a magnificent rose. Framing these beautiful ocular organs is practically a baby face on a woman. Elleywnn’s face is very feminine, and ever so slightly round at some parts...those parts being her cheeks. She isn’t visually chubby in the face, but it holds just a little bit; just enough to make for very squishy and pinchable cheeks. The Yui’s hair is extremely long, and it seems to get everywhere at times. To solve this problem, she keeps her hair in a long braid. Height: 5'9 Weight: 151 lbs. Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: White/Fair Hair Color: Snow white Hair Length: Ends around the tailbone Eye Color: Pinkish-red Occupation: Unemployed Theme Song:~Mastermind - Fire Emblem Awakening OST ~Justice RIP(Storm) - Fire Emblem Fates(Birthright) OST ~Road Taken(Roar) - Fire Emblem Fates OST Character Creator: ''Matt Glowick'' Anthracite Vorace Gender: Male Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: Grace - Lord Vorace Appearance: Anthracite weighs about 200Ibs and stands at about 6ft and 7 inches upon a bodybuilder’s shape. He has quite a few scars on his body around his spine. His skin is a medium white due to spending time outside in his armor patrolling the streets. Anthracite has a square facial shape with a strong jawline. His eyes are almond shaped and are the babiest of blue in color, shaded by thick lashes. He has chocolate brown hair that is slightly curly when not slicked upwards. Height: 6ft 7 inches Weight: 200 lbs Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Skin- Medium White Hair Color: Chocolate Brown Hair Length: Short and Curly. Eye Color: Baby Blue Occupation: '''Peacekeeper '''Character Creator: ''Bryce Alexander'' Orion Sachitoma Gender: Male Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: none Appearance: Heterochromic eyes, well built, he has long black hair and a tan body. Height: 5ft7 Weight: 145 Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: Tannish Hair Color: black Hair Length: it comes down to about the middle of his back Eye Color: one blue, one green Occupation: '''Massage Therapist '''Theme Song: (none right now) Character Creator: ''Shard Lucario'' Tatsuhito Torai Gender: Male Age: 19 Other Names/Titles: Double T Appearance: Tatsuhiro is a ferret and he has a light orange body with light blue fur, his tail is striped with both colors. His patterns on his body resemble tattoos and his hair has blue highlights. Height: 5'4" Weight: 129lbs Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Light orange with gray patterns. Hair Color: Light orange with blue highlights Hair Length: It comes down a bit over his eyes to the front and the back would be about neck length. Eye Color: Green Tail Length: 3ft Tail Color: Striped with orange and Gray Occupation: '''Unemployed '''Theme Song: Nemesis theory- Rose at twilight Character Creator: ''Shard Lucario'' Urie Naoki Other Title : Disciple of the Weeping Goddess Gender: Female Age: 18 Appearance: She is a short and curvy Frea. with fur like moonlight and curling ram-like horns. She is a very beast like Frea ears, paws, and nose of a feline. She is covered thick fur the color of moonlight and curling, ram-like horns. The right leg is visibly deformed. Height: 5’4 Weight: 180 pounds Species: Frea (Feline) Skin / Fur Color: Light Silver. White muzzle, chest, and paws. Hair Color: Royal Purple Hair : Thick and wavy that goes down to her butt. Eye Color: Gold Tail Length: 3 feet Tail Color: Light Silver with White tip. Occupation: '''Disciple of the Weeping Goddess. Boon. '''Theme Song: Fix You ~Coldplay Character Creator: ''Riss Stevens'' Teri Black Gender: Male Age: '''27 '''Other Names/Titles: Inventchanist Height: 5'11 Weight: 167lb Species: Humes Skin/Fur Color: Carmel Hair Color: White Hair Length: long down the back Eye Color: Light red Occupation: '''Part time merchant and inventor '''Theme Song: Quincy craft bleach ost Laxus Marvel Other Names: Atriox Stormcloak Gender: male Age: 22 Other Names/Titles: He has changed his name twice his real name being "Laxus Marve"l his current name is "Atriox Stormcloak" Appearance: '''N/A '''Height: 6"5 Weight: 223 lbs Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: White with a little yellow pigment Hair Color: Black Hair Length: His hair goes down to the back of his neck and he usually keeps it in a colonial ponytail Eye Color: Silver Tail Length: N/A Tail Color: N/A Occupation: Pirate Theme Song: the Shadow of the Ash -miracle of sound his theme when angry or fighting is "The Dark One"- Anamanaguchi Rose Raylin Gender: Female Age: 21 Other names/ titles: Rosy Appearance: She has midnight black hair that reaches mid-back. She has a medium size nose and bright blue ocean eyes. She has more of an olive skin tone. She has pointed ears. Height: 5"4' Weight: 135 pounds Species: Yui Skin/ Fur color: Olive skin. Hair color: Midnight black. Hair length: To the middle of her back. Fur color: Doesn't have fur. Occupation: Hair Stylist Theme song: All about us. By: He is we. Character Creator: ''Heather Kat'' Dupree Lexon Other names: Atukus Lexon Gender: Male Age: 22 Other title: The Shadow Dragon Appearance: No one has seen him without a mask and if they have they don't know who he is or haven't lived to tell the tale Height: 6'4 Weight: 179 lb Species: Yui Skin: Golden Brown Hair color: White Hair length: Extruded from head in a mess spiked fashion each between 3-5 inches Eye color: Gold Tail length: None Tail color: None Occupation: Mercenary and Assassin Theme song: Unravel (Tokyo Ghoul) Character Creator: ''Andre Wills'' Karnage D. Speedwagon Gender: Male Age: '''25 '''Other Names/Titles: Speedwagon, Dogma, Perish Knight Appearance: If you looked at him you would see a freakishly tall dark skinned man with black, and long, stringy hair that stretches to his shoulders. Its not hard to observe that most of his body is covered with scars, and bandages. He has a slightly round build, and a small beard. Height: 7’5 Weight: 210lbs (without armor) 258 (with armor) Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Dark Hair Color: Black with bits of Silver Hair Length: down to shoulders Eye Color:'Pale red '''Tail Length:'none '''Tail Color: none Occupation: Small time bodyguard and bounty hunter Theme Song: Rashid theme Character Creator: ''Jaguar D. Jagashi'' Equinox Bailey Gender: Female Age: 19 Other Names/Titles: Mostly known as Equinox. Appearance: Equinox has a very petite frame, she appears frail on all sides and aspects but has a remarkably flexible and able body, under the fancier clothing she attempts to wear lies muscle bound limbs that show just a tiny bit too much. She enjoys wearing fine silk and long robes that cover her entire body but that she can ditch at will. She always carries around with her a small pad of paper and different pens and pencils she often hides behind her ears, this being for communication, given her lack of speech. Height: 5 feet Weight: 110 Lbs Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: A touch tanned but mostly fair complexion. Hair Color: A deep black (Dyed from blonde) Hair Length: Lower back Eye Color: Her eyes are blue, but she payed a small fortune to have the white of her eyes dyed black, making the blue stand out radically. Tail Length: None. Tail Color: None. Occupation: '''Traveling Musician '''Theme Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YE11lAgCaAU Character Creator: Jeremie Peters David Thompson Price Gender: Male Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: Dave, Davey, Tinker Tommy Appearance: Short hair, short bearded face, stocky and broad shouldered. Height: 6' 2" Weight: 237 lb. Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: White Hair Color: Brown Hair Length: Short Eye Color: Brown. Tail Length: 0" Tail Color: None Occupation: Inventor and Engineer Character Creator: David Graham Cusick Reiko Ashlind Gender: Female Age: 22 Other Names/Titles: Rei,Ash, Chameleon Height: 5'6" Weight: 120 lbs Species: Hume Skin Color: pale Hair Color: A very deep purple-ish/black-ish color Hair Length: Her hair is very long when down (dragging on the ground)-which it rarely is- and to the top of her calves when in a ponytail. Eye Color: Emerald green Tail Length: n/a Tail Color: n/a Occupation: Mercenary and Assassin Theme Song: 7 nation army -The White stripes Character Creator: Cadence Guest Isaac Isidor Gender: Male Age: 17 Other Names/Titles: N/A Appearance: Looks exactly like what he is- a lowly mage. One could not tell a difference between a regular beggar and Isaac. Tends to only wear one favored set of clothes which he very carefully cleans, despite it being tattered rags almost. Mostly remains in a calm and relaxed posture. Always carries a huge pot on his back, fully filled with water. Height: 5’6 (167 cm) Weight: 126 lbs (57 kg) Species: Hume Skin Color: White Hair Color: Brunette Hair Length: Reaching down near his elbows Eye Color: Turquoise Occupation: Traveling Mage, Smith, and Enchanter. Theme Song: N/A Character Creator: ''Přemysl Šafář'' Kingy Khan Gender: Female Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: N/A Appearance: Kingy Khan is a short Frea, she has short fur all over her body (like a wolf fur) she has paws as feet and hands as... Her hands. Height: 4'7 Weight: 100 pounds Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Light brown fur mix with dark brown Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Short Eye Color: Blue and the other gold Tail Length: Long Tail Color: Light brown Occupation: Artist Theme Song: N/A Character Creator: ''Kingerly Sabrina Patania'' Smokey Newjack Gender: Male Age: 30 Other Names/Titles: Smokey Appearance: Short but muscled. Height: 4'0 Weight: 100 lbs Species: Hume Skin/Fur Color: Tan but still Caucasian Hair Color: Brown Hair Length: Short and slicked back Eye Color: Green Tail Length: N/A Tail Color: N/A Occupation: Mechanic Theme Song: S.O.B. By Nathaniel Rateliff Character Creator: Logan Harris Salvanias Jalaal Way Gender: Male Age: 28 Other Names/Titles: Lucky Appearance: Being of Frea heritage, two pointed ears protrude from Lucky's mess of dark curls, much like those of a predatory cat. A matching tail sways slowly, as if it possessed a mind of its own. Ringlets of silky hair fall over the mans forehead and neck, creating a type of frame around his fine face. Golden eyes that hold intimacy hide behind thick lashes, their gaze never wavering. Shapely lips are often pulled into a secretive smile, no matter the situation. A fine suit of deep crimson fits him well, complete with a bow tie and expensive-looking cane. Upon closer examinmation, the cane has a retractable blade made of fine matereals found in the secretive Eolo city of Onuda. Height: 5'9" Weight: 175 lbs Species: Frea/Hume Skin/Fur Color: Caucasian/white Hair Color: Dark brown Hair Length: Bottom of neck, does not touch shoulders Eye Color: Gold Tail Length: 3 feet Tail Color: Dark Brown, very fluffy Occupation: Being the crime lord he is, Lucky makes a living through lesser criminals and the occasional scandal. Theme Song: The Ghost of You, My Chemical Romance Mama, My Chemical Romance Character Creator: Dani Rose Shinerock Nishruu Tashi Giles Ihtafeer Gender: Female Age: 175 Other Names/Titles: Shaman Appearance: Nishruu is a bit of an oddity amongst Eolo. Where others of her kind are like walls of muscle, her build is slim and lean, and very feminine with wide hips and a notable chest. Small scales of shimmering white cover her waist, growing in size toward her chest and hips. Large, sharp scales protrude from her shoulders-- it is not clear if these are natural or decorative, as they are in the midst of much smaller scales. This odd pattern continues, the large scales covering her her elbows and knees, razor-like tips protruding three inches from the woman's flesh. It is difficult to tell by sight only, but each of the tiny scales draw to a sharp point, enough to give human flesh a paper cut. Her features are sharp, small scales blurring together for a strangely human look, save the one smooth, large scale on the bridge of her nose. A single bit of flesh shows where a scale was torn off directly above the right side of her lip. A mess of hair similar in color to her scales dangles over Nishruu's onyx eyes. These strands are cut short, growing just an inch from her scalp. This let's the black spine protruding from her neck and back obvious, though most of the time it is laying down on the Eolo's back. The spine continues all of the way down her tail, which is also quite thin for her race. Height: 7'6" Weight: 350 lbs Species: Eolo Skin/Fur Color: White Hair Color: White Hair Length: Short, layered, one inch. (whole neck is visible) Eye Color: Black, including what is regularly white. Tail Length: 5 feet Tail Color: White, with black spine protruding Occupation: N/A Lives off the land, part time work at the smithy. Theme Song: (Album) The Wall, Pink Floyd Famous Last Words, My Chemical Romance Character Creator: Dani Rose Shinerock Wolfvern Gender: Female Age: 17 Other Names/Titles: Wolfy Appearance: Wolfvern has long black hair with wolf like ears popping through her hair. Her body is built, but in lean form, it helps her move to kill and run through the forests with ease. She normally wears leather so she can move freely. Height: 6'7 Weight: 190 pounds Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Her skin is tan-ish. Hair Color: Black Hair Length: Her hair goes down to about the midsection of her back and is typically seen in a braid. Eye Color: Red. Tail Length: 16 inches Tail Color: Black Occupation: Mercenary and Warrior Theme Song: The Animal, Disturbed Character Creator: Aelin Ashryver Galathinus Melia Carocino Gender: Female Age: 28 Other Names/Titles: Spider Legs Appearance: Fair skinned, Busty Skinny with good hips. (Comprable to little miss lightning) Height: 6'1" Weight: 157 lbs Species: Yui Skin/Fur Color: Olive Hair Color: Silver Hair Length: Shoulder length Eye Color: Brown Tail Length: N/A Tail Color:'''N/A '''Occupation: '''Earns her keep in fight clubs. '''Theme Song: Fighter by MandoPony, or I'm the One by Jeff Williams Character Creator: ''Shauna Ellis '' Selesandra Bly Morrigan Gender: Female Age: 25 Other Names/Titles: Bly Appearance: Hourglass figure with deep, mysterious ocean blue and brown eye hues. She is however muscular for her built. Height: 5’ 11” Weight: 123 lbs. Species: YUI Skin/Fur Color: Warm sunshine tan. Hair Color: Black / Navy Blue toned Hair Length: Shoulder Eye Color: Blue/Brown eyes (brown is more of a warm tan to compliment the blues Occupation: '''Pirate '''Theme Song: N.A Character Creator: ''Ali Saldana'' Kachina Keres Psyche Gender: Female Age: 19 years Other Names/Titles: Quietus/Insanity's Wisp/Night Ghost/ Death Owl Appearance: Kachina has the heart-shaped face of a barn owl, even the slight indentation to make the shape even more prominent on the top of her head. However, her long, white hair, of medium thickness, covers the strange-looking area with a strange resemblance to a wisp of a ghost. With her owl-like face shape comes the literal, white face with a golden-tan rim of a barn owl. Her black, smaller eyes gaze from slightly sunken hollows rimmed with gold in her thinly feathered and flat face, and the bridge of where her nose would be ends in the small, pearly curl of her beak. Upon her slightly built-looking, but strong, creamy white arms are attached wings that begin at her shoulder blades. The feathers run down the backside of her arms and splay outward when it reaches her wrists so her hands, which display black, thorn-like talons upon leathery skin, can move freely. Kachina's back is also feathered until it fades into pale skin at her sides. The coloration consists of a gorgeously mottled black speckled with star-like, white dots, golden-browns of varying shades, and creamy whites. Towards the tips of the feathers, the colors gradually fade out into incredibly pale greys and golds. From her tailbone extends a short, semi-circle tail that flares widely while in flight. It takes on the same coloration of her usual feathers, but doesn't fade out as much. Her frontal torso, excepting her chest, and legs are her skin's pearly cream color, since they literally are just her skin, just like the parts of her arms that aren't covered in serrated flight feathers. However, her feet extend into a sort of leathery skin, the same color as her hume-like skin. Four talons reach out menacingly, three splayed out towards the front, and one near the back, all of them sporting the black claws of her hands. Another note for her legs include the fact that her knees are in fact backwards, like the usual beast. This allows her to maneuver on her long arms and somewhat short legs together. The distinction between feather and skin upon her body are lined with thin slivers of white and silver that shimmer luminously in light. Height: 5" 2' Weight: 97 lbs Species: Sirin (Barn owl) Skin Color: Pearly cream-white color that is partially luminescent in moonlight Hair Color: Ivory Hair Length: Tailbone length Eye Color: Black Tail Length: Short Tail Color: Primarily a creamy white with pale tan tints and small, light gray splotches with a pinpoint-small black dot in each gray center Occupation: '''Assassin/Black Market Dealer '''Theme Song: "Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel Character Creator: ''Brianna Crum'' Sakura Toshi Gender: Female Age: 23 Other Names/Titles: Dorobo Appearance: Tall and thin around the waist, slender and long legs. She is flat chested, often mistaken for a male due to this and her shoulder length hair. Height: 6 foot even Weight: 112 pounds Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Tan Hair Color: light copper Hair Length: Shoulder length Eye Color: Amber Tail Length: one meter Tail Color: Dark copper with black spots Occupation: Thief Theme Song: N/A Character Creator: ''Luna Celest Matthews'' Rannoch Brychen Gender: Male Age: 18 Other Names/Titles: Ran(nickname) Appearance: N/A Height: 5'10" Weight: 176 lbs Species: Frea Skin/Fur Color: Red-brown, though he doesn't have much Hair Color: Same as fur Hair Length: Short-cropped Eye Color: Green Tail Length: 7 inches Tail Color: Red-brown with hints of silver underneath Occupation: Guard for Hire Theme Song: Give up the Ghost Character Creator: Gintara Inukami Graveyard In memory of those lost to the dangers of Vortua, may they be passed from the Mother's embrace and into their next life. 'Crystal Athena Sorami '- Cause of Death: Murder '''Asher Axura - '''Cause of Death: Murder Category:Characters of Vortua